Lesser Importance
by Amy-kate
Summary: Talentfic. Oneshot, 1st person aacount, revolutionary themes. R&R please! Full summary inside.


**Lesser Importance**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the writings of Anne McCaffrey. I did not intend to infringe on copyrights or make any money from this fanfiction.

**Summary: **Talentfic.** Oneshot**, 1st person aacount, revolutionary themes. **R&R** please! Full summary inside. The story is told in the first person in a diary-like format and is a lower T-rating's view of how the FT&T works and their view o being a lesser rating than their sibling.

"Your only a T5" that's what they said, like it's a huge disappointment, I mean its not a bad rating granted its less than the high and mighty but its better than most. I think they expected me to come out of the testing like my sister, I think that there's still a part of them that expects my talent to go up to be a prime like hers. Talking of her I'll be surprised if she ever makes a tower, I mean she's got no ounce of common sense in her body! And I don't think that common sense can be taught to her unlike all their rules and regulations she'll probably end up in some tower far far away that doesn't get much traffic because of her flaky attitude.

Besides T5's good enough for me, I mean I get to stick round here on earth with all out mates, while she's doomed to go off and never see us again to be trained in the mystical ways of primes. She's going off to be trained over the next 10 years to be trained for the 'privilege' of being able to prime a tower some day. They really fed her the brochure well, I'd hate to be a prime, and I'll tell you why. I wouldn't want to be a prime because after all of your training your in soo much debt from the allowance the FT&T allows you to have you end up chained in to a contract with them, I mean your stuck working there until you chuck the bucket, seriously its unreal how many primes die on the job, I'd never want to be one of them.

Yeah so I'm a T5, its well good, I've got all my mates here, we have a great laugh. We all get allowances from the FT&T too, but ours are different from the primes n T2's, we can pay ours off in like 4 years after we've finished our training, so we're like FREE, not like the T2's n Primes their trapped into the job. Nah we're free to come and go as we please. You see that's why our lecture rooms and 'apartments' if you can call them that are all shoddy n damaged, Laura's bunking in with me because hers has a creaky n cracked ceiling, the FT&T don't care how us lesser talents survive their training we don't get the plush luxury of the higher talents because they don't care. Its ridiculous you know, I'm glad I finished my education on the outside before I 'tamed' my talent here. I met this kid called Marco here he's 8 and cant read he was trusted to the FT&T to be educated but they've obviously decided that he's not worthy. I've taught that kid to read our of the kindness of my heart, its ridiculous they give us sub-standard accommodation and then they skimp out on our education its really taking the piss. And what does the FT&T representative woman say "we should be grateful of the opportunities the FT&T have provided us to tame our talents".

You know I wont be surprised if in a few years all the minor talents will join us n give the primes what's coming to them, all is 'minor' talents wont take it anymore. Me and my mates Flick, Laura, Sparks and Spike have already started to contact those like us, the little guys the primes don't care about. We hold meetings already for people that have joined on those old 21st century FM channels no one uses anymore. Me and Laura have been looking into it you see we've researched what we could do looking at history n checking out all the laws, to use old terms we're forming a union for the minor talents to put the FT&T in their place about how they treat us. Think about it without us minor talents to run the generators and back up their primes the FT&T would fall apart. We're hoping to sign up every minor talent on earth so we can show them how important we really are by 'holding an strike' another old term, we effectively hope to shut down the FT&T central command by shutting off earth for a day to show them how important we really are to them, so we can get better treatment than we do right now!

**Authors notes:** hi, well I've only read a couple of the tower and the hive series so I don't know whether she's covered this in one of the other books. Its set on earth and I imagine the person to be in there late teens coming to an end of their training, let me know if you don't get anything else in the fic. Please please please review and tell me what you think, I love opinions on my fic's good or bad. Thanks for reading A-k


End file.
